The Aftermath: A Tragic Tale
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Follow along with this tragic tale of what happened when Tezuka was found by police after being kidnapped by a mad genetic scientist two years prior. Who will be there to help him get over his trauma? And will he ever actually recover? You'll just have to read to find out.


**Hello my faithful readers! I realize that I should be working on 100 nights and I assure you that the next chapter will be out soon enough but I'm currently writing one shots just to try and fill the gap between chapters so that you don't think ive just abandoned the story. **

**Also if you have a one shot that you would like to see written then please leave it in a review or a private message stating the pairing and the prompt and I will attempt to write it and get it on Fan fiction (or Tumblr) for you. **

* * *

Tezuka flinched as he heard a door slam somewhere near where he was. He didn't know how long he had been in this place of even really how he had gotten he. All he knew was that he wanted to leave and go home and be with his friends and family. It'd seemed like so long since he'd seen them...

* * *

Change of POV

They had finally found him. After two long years of waiting the police had finally found where the geneticist Shibari Haru had taken Tezuka. None of the Seigaku regulars had thought that they would ever see their beloved captain and friend after they had been told that he had been taken from his home during the middle of their third year.

But they had finally found him. The police had gotten a lead late last night and when they raided the underground laboratory they had found both Tezuka and Shibari. No one had told them how Tezuka was doing or any kind of details about him all the lady at the front desk had said was that he was getting checked over by a doctor and that once the doctor was done then he would come out and talk to them.

Apparently more than just the Seigaku regulars had gotten the call that he had been found because Atobe had also shown up at the hospital a few minutes after Seigaku and Ryuuzaki-sensei had arrived. He wouldn't say anything about how he had known Tezuka was found though. But it really didn't matter to them whether or not he was there all that mattered at the moment was being able to see Tezuka again.

…

Finally after a hour of painful silence and waiting the doors to the Recovery Unit of the hospital opened and a middle aged man in a white doctors coat stepped out and walked up to them.

"Are you all here to see Tezuka Kunimitsu?" He asked as he checked something off on the clip board he had in his hands.

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed at once as they quickly rose to their feet. They had been waiting all night and they didn't think they would actually get to see him.

The doctor's eyebrows rose up to his hairline as everyone of the boys shot up out of their seats and almost lunged at him. He coughed "Ah yes well I think it would be best if I told you what to expect before I let you in to see him."

The doctor waited until all of them had sat back down before sighing and glancing at his chart. "It seems that Shibari-san took Tezuka solely to experiment on him."

He looked at each of their faces before continuing. "Before Shibari-san got fired from his job as a genetic scientist he was working on an injection that would allow people who had Giantism to essentially shrink their bones and skin back to a normal size. But he got fired before he completed his research because of his inhumane methods. Sadly his inhumane ways carried over into the experiments he did on Tezuka-kun."

Continuing on the doctor quickly glanced at his chart once more before saying. "Shibari-sans injection however has been shown to work when he had been testing it on animals. After giving Tezuka a check up we have found that this injection would have worked on humans had Shibari-san not gotten fired from his work and stolen the research."

"We looked into Tezuka-kun's chart from school to see just how much potential damage Shibari-san had caused to him body. Instead of being about 5 foot 10 inches tall and 120 pounds Tezuka now is only about 4 foot 11 inches and about 79 pounds. Thankfully however the shrinking of his bones did not cause as much damage as we had previously thought. It really only made them sensitive and more susceptible to breaking rather than causing actual damage."

"There is also the fact that Shibari kept him locked away in a small locked chest. Which has severely effected his mental stability along with his ability to correctly see light. He is very cautious and anxious around anyone regardless of gender or appearance and he may or may not actually remember all of you. It is definitely expected that he would be this way after being experimented on and kept out of contact with any humans other than Shibari-san."

"We've given him a mild sedative to help calm him down enough that we could do a physical exam but we tried not to do anything past an outer exam because he has been through more than enough trauma and we'd rather not mess up his chances at recovery by doing to many invasive procedures." The doctor finally sighed and closed his chart.

"Will he recover?" Atobe asked grimly as he looked the doctor in the eyes.

"With physical and mental therapy he has a significant chance at recovering but we aren't sure who we will end up releasing him to seeing as his parents and grandfather were killed when Shibari-san invaded his home and kidnapped him. And he has no known relatives that we could contact."

"I can take him-" "-What?! Why would we let you take him Atobe?!"

"Because unlike you peasants I have the money and resources to be able to take care of him and get him the best care possible while keeping him safe and comfortable." Atobe huffed as he glared at Eiji for interrupting him.

"I hate to say it boys but maybe sending Tezuka home with Atobe is for the best?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked as she looked at all her boys.

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth between Atobe and Eiji they finally decided that it would be in Tezuka's best interest to go with Atobe once the hospital released him. Besides Atobe had said that they would be allowed to see him once he got settled in.

* * *

They were all holding their breath in anticipation as the doctor led them to Tezuka's recovery room. None of them knew what to expect or even if Tezuka would actually remember them especially since all of them had grown and matured in the last two years since he'd been taken. Thankfully they still looked somewhat the same rather than being completely different.

The doctor looked at them before slowly sliding the door open and waved for them to go ahead and walk into the room. "The therapist already knows you are going to be heading in. Just keep your voices soft and don't move to fast it'll startle him."

Nodding all of the boys slowly crept inside and peered around the door way to see a tall brown haired female kneeling in front of the bed blocking their view. She turned her head just a little bit to glance at them before turning back and slowly rising to her full height.

"Tezuka-chan it seems like you have some visitors." She said in a soft voice as she smiled before moving to the side of the bed to allow them to see the boy who had used to be their buchou.

And what they saw shocked them. Tezuka looked almost the same except he was more like a smaller version of himself. He seemed to be a bit smaller than he was in their first year. His hair was slightly longer than it had been before and his skin was paler and didn't have a tanned hue to it anymore. But what stunned them the most was his eyes. Instead of the stern chestnut brown eyes they were used to seeing they were met with soft icy blue orbs that seemed to have a slightly glazed look to them.

When the lady moved he glanced up and almost immediately his eyes settled on Oishi and Atobe. Then he started to make small whimpering noises with his mouth slightly open before glancing over at the therapist and holding one small pale arm out at her with his hand halfway curled in a fist.

Everyone looked at the therapist who smiled at Tezuka and put his hand back on the bed beside him then turned to Oishi and Atobe. "Looks like he does remember you guys. He wants you to come closer to him." She moved over to the other side of the bed so that the boys and Ryuuzaki-sensei would have some room to get closer to Tezuka

Atobe and Oishi moved to sit in the two chairs closest to the head of the hospital bed where Tezuka was starting to make soft noises of frustration. Tezuka kept opening his mouth and furrowing his little eyebrows before finally managing to squeak the word "I-Ishi!" while struggling to squirm towards Oishi.

Oishi glanced at the therapist quickly before seeing her nod her consent and then leaning forward to gently place his hands under Tezuka's small armpits and lift him up so that he could place him on his lap. Tezuka purred slightly when Oishi place him in his lap before spying the necklace around Oishi's neck and shifting so he could attempt to grab at it.

"The injection that his captor gave him has caused some slight regression in his mental abilities so he might act a bit childish at times. Also the doctor informed me that his captor did something to his vocal cords so it will be harder for him to speak anything other than short words and noises. But that will hopefully get better with some speech therapy." The therapist said when she saw the look of confusion on Oishi's face.

"However now that we know he remembers you boys at least we know he couldn't have regressed to far back." She chuckled at Tezuka trying to yank on the necklace to see it closer. It seemed like in the hour or so she had been back here with him he had grown on her.

Oishi spent about five minutes watching Tezuka try again and again to get the locket at the end of his necklace open before he finally took it back from him and pressed the clasp on the back so that it would open and show the picture of him and the rest of the team from when they won nationals back in Junior High. He wouldn't have minded continuing to play with the smaller version of Tezuka but the therapist had said that visiting hours we now over and Tezuka had to be put to bed so they could start his therapy treatment the next morning.

Tezuka however did not seem to want to be taken away from them. Which was perfectly understandable seeing as he had been locked in a chest and experimented on for the last two years and the only human contact he had was with a crazy genetic scientist but it broke everyone's heart when the doctor came back in and tried to take Tezuka off of Oishi's lap so that he could put him back to sleep.

But Tezuka apparently knew what was going to happen before the doctors even got all the way through the door because he immediately clung to Oishi and buried his face into Oishi's chest and started to whimper. And when the doctor got over to him and started to pull at his waist Tezuka's cry's only got louder and more heartbreaking. Then when he finally pried Tezuka off of Oishi he could see the tears that were filling up Tezuka's pretty blue eyes.

The others besides Atobe had left when the doctor had come in so that they wouldn't have to see Tezuka cry because they already knew that he wouldn't want to be taken back to the bed and left there all night by himself. But it took all the will power that Atobe had to keep himself from running over to the doctor and snatching Tezuka out of his arms when he saw Tezuka look at him with those big ice blue eyes and start squeaking out, "Obe! Obe!" in a heart-wrenching attempt to get the doctor to let him stay with them.

Atobe sighed as he quickly stepped forward to take Tezuka from the doctor he knew it probably wasn't the best idea to give him false hope that he would stay the night with him but it was better than just leaving and having Tezuka think they all abandoned him. Immediately after he had him in his arms Atobe felt Tezuka cling to him and it felt like he was trying to burrow his way into Atobe's chest. He signaled Oishi to leave before turning back to the younger male in his arms and gently shushing him and rubbing his back trying to get him to calm down.

It took a few minutes but Atobe finally got him to calm down enough that he didn't have a death grip on Atobe's shirt and even though he could feel the doctors glare on his back he was more than determined to make sure that Tezuka was asleep and safe before he left the room.

* * *

Timeskip~

It had been a total of about a month since they had found Tezuka and about a week or so since the hospital had finally deemed it ok for him to go home with Atobe and continue his treatment there. It had been a rough week at first because Tezuka wasn't used to being in such a big place nor being around a lot of people mostly because at the laboratory Shibari used he didn't have any human contact and he lived mostly in a small locked chest and then at the hospital he was confined to one or two rooms.

But Tezuka was slowly adjusting to the mansion and he seemed to be a lot happier now that he wasn't locked in a room all day and he could see Atobe almost everyday and all-day because it was summer and Atobe made sure his schedule was either cleared or he had things scheduled to happen at the mansion so he could be around Tezuka the whole time.

And Atobe was slowly learning how to properly take care of Tezuka and how to keep him happy. Things like how he loved being held, the therapist informed him that it was mostly likely caused by the lack of human contact he had in those two years. Or how he liked to suck on a pacifier which some people would see as extremely childish especially because Tezuka even though he is smaller he still looks to be about 8-10 years old.

He also likes to steal Atobe's tennis jersey and sweat pants and attempt to walk around and sleep in them. But he always says its because they smell like his 'Obe and are warm. Which is another thing he likes, being warm, almost to the point where people would think he had an obsession. But to Atobe and the therapist that Tezuka sees every week these are things that just help him get over the trauma that he was put through.

Atobe was more than willing to look weird having a 8-10 year old sucking on a pacifier than he was to let Tezuka be uncomfortable or prolong Tezuka's recovery solely because other people think that his methods aren't the right way to do things.

"So this is where my Hyoutei jersey got off to? You know I was looking all over for it this morning." Atobe mock sighed as he picked Tezuka up from where he was playing on the floor.

Atobe gently ran his fingers through Tezuka's hair and smiled as he heard the smaller male giggle at him. He definitely didn't need other peoples approval when he knew his actions made Tezuka happy. All he needed was to hear him giggle and he had more than enough reason in the world to continue on with how he was handling things.

It was about time for Oishi to come visit Tezuka. Atobe had upheld his end of the deal and all the Seigaku regulars got to see Tezuka at least once a month when it was convenient for both Atobe and which ever regular wanted to see him. Tezuka enjoyed seeing his old teammates anyway so Atobe wasn't going to be the one to take that joyful time away from him just because he didn't really like all the Seigaku regulars.

And it was always a joyful time when any of the regulars came to see Tezuka but for some reason he seemed even happier when it was Oishi that came to see him. It was most likely because Oishi was the first person he recognized at the hospital or just because Oishi had been his best friend all through out junior high. But either way Tezuka always got super excited when Oishi walked through the door.

So Oishi usually came around every week or every other week to see him and he usually stayed for about an hour and just sat and played with him for a little bit.

* * *

"Do you wanna play some tennis Kunimitsu?" Oishi waited until Tezuka nodded his head before pulling a small toy tennis racquet out from behind his back and giving it to him.

Oishi smiled as Tezuka playfully hit the mini tennis ball to him. It had been a huge blow to everyone when the doctor told them that Tezuka would probably never grow strong enough to actually play tennis again or really do any kind of sport. Apparently the Shibari guy had given him way to much of the injection but instead of continuing to shrink his bones the serum eventually started to weaken the bones.

It was a tragic thing to happen but when the doctor suggested surgeries that had the possibility to not only be painful but also not work everyone had agreed that they'd rather had a fragile Tezuka who couldn't play than have one who may or may not be able to play but was still in pain.

But even though he couldn't play real life tennis he was still strong enough to hold a toy tennis racquet and hit a miniature ball as long as he didn't have to get up and run after it. Even only hitting a small tennis ball made him tired after a little bit which is why Oishi always tried to save it for the end of his time with Tezuka. Just so that the happiest part of the visit was done at the end and Tezuka was tired enough to be put down for a nap when he left.

He was glad that they had allowed Atobe to take care of Tezuka. It wouldn't have been his first choice of living arrangements but in the end it was the best place for him to go. He could still get his therapy and he was getting types of help that the others probably wouldn't have been able to give him. And most of all he was happy with Atobe. Of course he was happy with everyone when they came around but he probably wouldn't have gotten someone who was constantly with him and paying him attention unless he went with someone like Oishi or Fuji.

In the end it really didn't matter to Oishi who took him home and got him the help he needed. All that mattered was that he was actually getting help and the Seigaku regulars could still see him.

* * *

Tezuka did however have a slight problem with getting baths. Or rather he didn't want to get baths but once he was forced into them he would calm down and enjoy them. And by enjoy it meant he would consistently try and play a game he so affectionately title "Soak 'Obe As Much As Possible'. In hindsight though Atobe should have known that Tezuka would probably try to play while he was in the tub but he wrongly thought he would sit quietly while Atobe attempted to bathe him.

But other than splashing him and squeaking out "Obe! Obe!" ,_which much to Atobe's disdain was utterly adorable and hard to get mad at, _Tezuka was somewhat calm and usually stopped trying to splash him after a few minutes. Even though he used to constantly repeat 'Atobe' every time Tezuka would called him 'Obe' he eventually stopped because he found it endearing but also because the therapist said that Tezuka should have been able to say his name by name and was probably just saying it as a nickname.

Tezuka also happened to call Oishi 'Ishi' rather than saying his whole name where as most of the other Seigaku regulars usually got called by their full names. They had all gotten used to it even though Eiji still attempted to get Tezuka to call him Uncle Eiji every time he would come see him.

* * *

It was about two weeks after Atobe had taken Tezuka home that he found out Tezuka had a habit of taking things from him when he thought he wasn't looking. It was mostly food or different clothing items that he would see were missing and then a few days later he would find things like his dress shirts laying around or his socks on Tezuka's bed.

However Atobe eventually had to keep him from taking the food off his plate because Tezuka would take something and attempt to eat it and either find out he didn't like it or couldn't eat it at all and it started to prove itself as a problem.

Specifically when Atobe had a bowl of different types of nuts sitting next to him while he was working on some papers for his fathers company and had Tezuka sitting on his lap. He had gotten so into his work that he forgot to keep an eye on Tezuka and Tezuka of course sensed that he wasn't being paid attention to and tried to eat a macadamia nut. That was actually how Atobe found out that Tezuka was allergic to macadamia nuts and thus he had to make sure Tezuka couldn't easily get a hold of his food without him knowing what he was taking.

But even trying to keep him away from his food was proving itself to be a bit more of challenge that Atobe first thought it would be. Mostly because Tezuka was a sneaky little boy and always managed to snatch pieces of food while Atobe wasn't paying attention and eat them before Atobe turned back around to turned his attention back to him.

And Tezuka's sneakiness did stop with just taking little bits of food. He would take Atobe's homework if he had the chance to so that he could try and get Atobe to pay him more attention. But that was usually taken care of by Atobe sitting him in his lap or rocking him for a few minutes until he fell asleep. Tezuka also proved his sneakiness when Atobe would put him in his room to sleep at night and then Atobe would wake up in the morning to Tezuka snuggled against his chest.

None of these things really bothered Atobe in the slightest though. In fact more of these things he thought were cute if not a little bit stressing but still cute. Besides Atobe was more than willing to deal with these 'hindrances' if it meant he got to take care of Tezuka.

* * *

Tezuka also happened to have an obsession with sucking on things, _no not like that you dirty perverts,_ which is part of the reason why Atobe gave him a pacifier. Atobe noticed this obsession when he came home from school one day and saw Tezuka chewing and suckling on the sleeve of one of his tennis jerseys. Now this event wouldn't have really required Atobe to take action had he not caught Tezuka almost swallowing his cell phone one morning when he had left it on the counter with Tezuka while he went to go get his bag.

So after getting some advise on what to do about this problem from Tezuka's therapist Atobe had one of his servants go out and buy a pacifier for him to suck on so that he wouldn't have to keep grabbing things and putting them in his mouth.

Tezuka also had acquired several things during his stay with Atobe such as a medium purple teddy bear that looked like Atobe and smelled like the cologne that Atobe usually wore. Tezuka more often than not took that particular teddy bear with him almost every where especially into his therapy sessions because Atobe wasn't allowed in there with him.

He also had a purple fleece heating blanket that he slept with and that Atobe would put on the floor when ever he was playing on the floor that way he wouldn't get old because of the hardwood flooring. Along with these little trinkets Tezuka also had a necklace with a locket on it that had a picture of his team on the left inside pocket and then a picture of him and Atobe on the other inside pocket.

Atobe had also stopped buying him glasses after the first two pairs got broken within the first week or so of Tezuka being with him. Instead he just bought him contacts that could be replaced every few weeks so that they wouldn't have to fuss around trying to get a pair of contacts in and out of Tezuka's eyes everyday.

* * *

After about a month of having Tezuka with him Atobe finally decided just to move Tezuka into his room rather than had the younger boy crawl out of his bed every night and try to find his way to Atobe's room so that he could sleep with him.

And Atobe knew that Tezuka climbing into bed with him was just because Tezuka really didn't like sleeping alone in his room but he didn't mind him sleeping in his bed every night.

* * *

**The End. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and if you really liked it or if you have some critiques that you would like to share with me please leave a review or PM me! Remember if you would like a one shot written please leave a prompt and a pairing in a review or Private message and ill try and write it for you!**


End file.
